Más idiotas que sensatos
by Nyaar
Summary: Stacy llegará a tiempo a casa de sus padres para la cena de Nochebuena...


Tocar el piano siempre le había hecho olvidar. Siempre que llegaba a casa cansado y harto del hospital, o cuando discutía con Stacy... siempre acababan él y su piano solos en la noche.

Y cuando fuera tronaba, con las luces apagadas era glorioso hacerle el coro a las tormentas.

Gregory alzó la vista de la revista que hacía horas no leía y miró el instrumento. Estaba donde siempre, en su rincón favorito de la esquina junto a los ventanales, pero tenía cosas encima.

Y no era sólo el polvo que hacía días se acumulaba en todos los muebles y adornos de Navidad.

Libros, carpetas, bolsas... y junto a sus patas, una maleta.

Con toda la ropa que tenía Stacy y con lo que siempre se había quejado de la falta de espacio para ella, el doctor House no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de reducir sus pertenencias a aquello.

No parecían gran cosa, amontonadas junto a su piano.

Oh, pero él se había buscado que estuvieran ahí, preparadas para abandonarle... o al menos eso le decían. Todos coincidían conque Stacy había hecho lo mejor para él, y que Cuddy y ella habían salvado su vida.

Por supuesto. Y eso que se suponía que el genio médico era él.

Se apretó la pierna con fuerza al cambiar de postura, incapaz por unos momentos de pensar en nada que no fuera aquel terrible dolor.

No será así siempre, le dijeron en el hospital, pero es posible que te quede una molestia, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un analgésico.

Ya hacía más de cinco meses de la operación, y de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no volvería a andar como una persona normal. Tendría suerte si podía dejar de usar ambas muletas...

Si tan sólo hubieran tenido un maldito médico competente en urgencias...

Tiró la revista con rabia a un rincón sin importarle lo más mínimo el desorden y se frotó las sienes intentando calmarse, pero una vez se iniciaba el torbellino en su cabeza era muy dificil detenerlo.

Su vida era una mierda. No podía trabajar porque el dolor no le dejaba pensar y apenas era capaz de moverse por la casa, y para su matrimonio... Gregory estaba seguro de que no existía un calificativo.

¿Cómo podía querer tanto a alguien y a la vez sentir tanto rencor?

Cuanto más necesitaba sentir las manos de Stacy más incapaz era de mirarla a la cara y no culparla por todo. Oh, sí, debería estarle agradecido. Debería aplaudir la falta de juicio que le había llevado a ser casi un inválido en lugar de maldecir y desconfiar de ella. Debería quererla más y alabar su paciencia con él, debería perdonarla por quererle demasiado como para perderle.

También debería haber discutido cuando ella le dijo que se marchaba de su lado, pero tampoco había sido capaz.

A cada momento, en cada palabra suya recordaba cómo había puesto su vida en sus manos y ella, su esposa, le había traicionado.

Cuando Stacy entró en el saloncito le encontró recostado en el sillón con un brazo sobre los ojos aunque no dormía; le conocía suficientemente bien como para saberlo.

La mujer no fue capaz de decidirse entre suspirar por lástima o por irritación así que simplemente se quedó de pie junto al piano.

- Greg, me marcho.

- Vale.

Stacy se mordió el labio y miró al techo como tantas y tantas veces había hecho en aquellos meses, frustrada y herida.

- ¿No podrías hacer al menos como que si te importara?

- El médico me ha dicho que evite los esfuerzos inútiles.

La abogado se acercó a él y sus tacones repicaron en la tarima de madera clara. Bajo la mesita del salón habían tenido una alfombra pero Stacy había decidido que lo mejor era quitarla para que Gregory no tropezara con ella.

Su alfombra favorita... La tenía enrollada con sus otras cosas, junto al gran piano al que se había sentado con él muchas noches para dejarse llevar por lo increíble de su música.

Le miró desde más cerca pero no le sorprendió nada de lo que veía. Arrugas en la boca, mejilas hundidas escondidas por barba de varios días que apenas se molestaba en afeitar y aquél gesto de incomodidad perpetuo que le hacía fruncir el ceño.

Y las canas. Parecía increíble que le hubieran salido tantas en tan poco tiempo...

¿Quedaría algo del hombre con quien se había casado tras todo ese rencor y dejadez?

No recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que le había visto peinado o con una ropa que no rallara lo vergonzoso, ni recordaba su risa, ni aquel brillo en sus ojos azules que siempre había adorado.

Volvió a morderse cuando sintió que le asomaba el llanto. Ojalá hubiera otra manera, pero no la había. Gregory no la quería allí, y como buen abogado Stacy nunca había necesitado de palabras para entender los deseos de alguien.

Con dos dedos tímidos le colocó un caracolillo castaño, y como si hubiera llamado a una puerta Greg bajó el brazo y asomó los ojos.

Una mirada bastó para decirlo todo. Todos los "te quiero" y los "me has hecho daño". Todos los recuerdos, las alegrías, los regalos, las heridas y enfados.

A Stacy le temblaron en el labio las palabras omitidas, y el doctor se cubrió los ojos de nuevo para esconder su debilidad.

- ...Discúlpame si no me levanto a ayudarte con el equipaje.

- Eres insoportable...

Los tacones fueron y vinieron por la tarima unas cuantas veces hasta que la puerta se cerró y el silencio invadió la casa. La ausencia de Stacy se convirtió bruscamente en algo tangible, contrastado, como el súbito frío de destaparse en una noche helada.

Gregory miró al techo sin tener que preocuparse ya de proteger el orgullo que le quedaba y escuchó al reloj dar las horas.

Las seis de la tarde, Nochebuena. Stacy llegaría a casa de sus padres perfectamente a tiempo a cenar el pavo de Navidad...

Con esfuerzo se incorporó, y vio el piano extrañamente vacío sin las cosas de la mujer encima.

Se levantó y con ayuda de las muletas fue hasta allí penosamente despacio, apretando las mandíbulas a cada paso hasta dejarse caer pesadamente en el banco tapizado en azul.

La tapa de las teclas tenía una fina capa de polvo que quitó al pasarle la mano por encima varias veces para normalizar su respiración y controlar el dolor.

Cuando estuvo listo, aún se demoró un momento más para tragar saliva antes de levantarla.

No había vuelto a tocar desde el infarto por temor a no ser capaz de usar los pedales, por no hacer el ridículo frente a Stacy. Por no sentirse más inútil de lo que ya se sentía.

Las teclas blancas y negras eran tan suaves al tacto como las recordaba y seguían doblegándose bajo sus dedos con infinita sumisión.

Pulsó varias al azar, luego una nota con cada mano, y una escala; No se había desafinado un ápice.

Con un suspiro se colocó la pierna y probó a apretar los pedales. Dolía, pero lo soportaría por el piano. Después de todo, ya sólo se tenían el uno al otro...

_Musica : Silent Night, de David Lanz. House MD Soundtrack - 1.05 - Silent Night (Piano Instrumental).mp3_


End file.
